Slide
Slide is a female contestant on Non-Entity. Season 1 Episode 1 Slide was first seen in a "PowerPoint Slide Building". She agreed to be in the show, as she could take a break from her job. In the challenge, she was standing by Pet Rock and Concrete Tile. She was shocked that C4 had already won, and made a run for the finish. She was running alongside Nacho, Cereal Box and Carbonite, but fell behind. She was picked onto Carbonite's team. Episode 2 At the elimination, she was surprised when she heard that she got more than one vote, but was safe with only two votes. She was not seen in the challenge, but died when the nuclear explosion occurred. Episode 3 Slide scored a point for her team in the challenge when she went into a store and found one of the folders. She was not seen afterwards. Episode 4 In the elimination, Slide expected to get a lot of votes. When File Folder announced that someone was safe at one vote, Slide said it wasn't her, and File Folder corrected her, saying she was safe. She was not seen in the challenge. Episode 5 In the contestant vote elimination, Slide voted for Box, receiving votes from both Lightning and 3D Glasses (whose vote was only so that Box could be safe). She tied with Box at 2 votes, and after Arch used an Immunity Token, was put into a tiebreaker. Slide remarked that she had a feeling she'd be bad at the challenge. After being put on the platform, and being told that whoever fell off first lost, both Slide and Box stood there, and Slide said that the challenge was boring. She got kicked by Box, which broke a corner off of her. She then used her fourth wall breaking powers to 'copy and paste' Box above the edge of the platform, winning the tiebreaker. Afterwards, Illusion congratulated her on eliminating Box, but she did not respond. She was not actually seen in the challenge. Episode 6 Before the elimination, Slide accidentally changed the sky background to a night sky. File Folder fixed it and told her not to do it again. She then used her right click menu to paste Document in front of File Folder, causing him to debut. As File Folder argued with TLC, Slide backed away awkwardly. After the challenge (swim across a lake) was announced, Slide said that Document would die since he was made of paper. After the challenge started, she was saddened by his death. After Prism remarked that a lot of people died, Slide suggested breaking the fourth wall, but Arch refused. She later encountered Roulette Wheel, who got offended when she was surprised that he wanted to win. Roulette Wheel pushed her underwater. Episode 7 Slide overheard Storm saying that Document didn't deserve to be on the show. She was offended on his behalf, telling Storm that Document's team won the challenge. When Illusion overheard the argument and tried to join in, Slide threw Document at him. In the challenge, Slide had to replicate the Mona Lisa. She couldn't find any paint, so made it black and white. Episode 8 In the elimination, Slide got 3 likes. She got no dislike votes, and was safe. As Arch had his breakdown, Slide looked on in shock. She then got annoyed when Star Coin made a pun about it. In the challenge, her tower was placed in between Illusion and Document. As Illusion threatened her, Document was pushed by the wind and knocked him off. Noticing that he survived, Slide jumped onto his tower. She then used her powers to copy and paste several objects above him. After they failed to knock him down, she got annoyed and just deleted the tower, causing them both to fall. Episode 9 Slide got 2 likes in the elimination. She noticed Document did not win the prize. She only got one vote, and was safe. In the challenge, Slide was placed on the edge of the grid, next to 3D Glasses, Void and Cereal Box. She discovered that 3D Glasses was in an alliance with Illusion, telling him that Illusion would easily betray him. She was soon tagged by Cereal Box, and she then tagged Void. When Document was tagged, File Folder told Slide she could make his decisions for him. Questioning the fairness of it, she made Document tag Floppy Disk. She was later tagged by Squash Ball, and tagged Void again. She was later tagged, and eliminated, by Void, but brought back as a spectator to make Document's decisions. Episode 10 At the elimination, Illusion cheered her on, but this angered her. She got 5 likes, and was safe with 6 votes, being put on the team of 4. In the quiz challenge, she answered the question "How many rings are there on a five-zone archery target" incorrectly, saying five. Illusion then got the right answer, annoying her. On the final question, "What is the first letter of the English alphabet?" as Void was calling the question stupid, she answered A, and got a fifth point for her team, making them safe in second place.Category:Contestants Category:Carbonite's team Slide Category:Team